


A very Drarry Valentine's Day

by SneakerSean



Series: Drarry Holiday Shorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hogwarts 8th year, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: A short fic for Valentines Day.





	

Draco Malfoy was in agony, not literally but figuratively, if he had known coming back to Hogwarts for his 8th year was going to be like this he might have chosen prison. That was a lie but right now he couldn't admit that to himself. Draco hated every minute of it, the snide remarks, the hated glances, the hexes that came every time he was alone. Draco had never been less popular and the only thing worse was when it had stopped. Now he was mostly ignored, the teachers passed over him in class, the students spoke as though he wasn't in the room, and Draco lived for attention. Being the only child he was use to attention when ever he wanted it, so being ignored was worse than being hated as far as he was concerned. By far the worst of the people who ignored him was Potter, stupid Potter. Draco had counted on his on going rivalry with Potter to keep him sane, but no Precious Potter had returned his wand with a quiet thank you and then ignored him completely, nothing Draco said or did could get a rise out of him.

Potter, how he grated on Draco's nerves, waltzing around the school without a care in the world, followed by half the girl population of the school. Not that he had any idea, how this boy was the Savior of the wizarding world Draco would never understand. Still Draco had been unable to stop himself from following him around with his eyes. Stupid Potter and his stupid glasses and his stupid hair that looked like he had just woken up or been shagged. Draco would never admit it that he had it bad, truth was he had always had it bad for the Boy-who-lived. 

Now it was mid February and the simpering squad of girls still followed Potter around all hoping to catch his eye. Couldn't they take a hint, if after almost a year Potter hadn't asked one of his fan club groupies out then he would never ask one of them. 

Draco held a single rose in his hand, and every time he looked at it he scowled it it. He had been working on a private project, he had enchanted the rose to change to the holders favorite color. Naturally when he had picked up the rose it went from white to emerald green, the exact same shade as Potter’s eyes. He wanted to throw the rose away, but found he couldn't not after all the work he had done. He wondered around the whole day with the rose in his hand hoping that it would change yet scared that it actually would. 

He heard the comments though he acted as though he was deaf, students asking who would give him a rose, why would someone ask him to be their valentine. All day long, normally Draco would have soaked up the attention, but he had been ignored for so long now that he hated it. He finally retreated to the 8th year common room, Headmistress McGonagall had decided that the all share one space to help foster school unity. Of course the only other person in the room was the last person Draco would have wanted to see today. 

“What's a matter Potter, sick of your fans showering you with love and tokens of their appreciation?” Draco sneered at him. 

“Actually yes, I have refused over and over and over again until I was sure I was going to hex the next person to ask me to be their valentine.” Potter said rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. 

"Well here Happy Valentines Day.” Draco said with a smirk and trust the green rose out towards Potter. Hoping that Potter would pull his wand and actually try to hex him was a great idea, he would get Potter in trouble and reawaken their rivalry. 

However as usual Potter never did anything that Draco wanted. Instead he stood up and reached out and plucked the rose from Draco's hand, he stated to bring it to his nose but stopped s he watched the color change, in a matter of seconds the rose was a pale blue, almost gray. 

“That is your favorite color Potter?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, the color of your eyes.” Potter said, grabbing the front of Draco's robes and pulling him in for a lip crushing kiss. “Happy Valentines Day, Draco.” He whispered before walking away. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Harry.” Draco said, then hurried after him wanting more kisses.


End file.
